Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 14
Ebony "E'bony?" I opened up my eyes and saw Pollux shaking my shoulders. He was already dressed in an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. ''Camp Half-blood. That's where I am. "Come on and get dress. It's time for breakfast." I moaned and swung my legs out of my bed. Next to my feet was one of the shirts nicely folded. I picked it up and look at Pollux, "Do have to wear this? I look terrible in orange." "Yes, you do have to wear it." I sighed and stood up, "Fine, then." After a few minutes and telling Pollux to turn and face a corner, I ready for my first day at camp. Pollux and I walked in step to the dining pavilion. He told me that camp's no major meat polices and other things about the food as we walked up there. "You can have whatever drink you want," he said. "Well, everything that's non-alcoholic anyhow." "Any drink?" "Yep, you can even have a blue colored Coke, that's what Percy always drank," His face then got tense. "You knew Percy, the kid that's missing?" "Yes," he turned to me, "how do you know about him?" "Nico mentioned him and Rachel sort of explained it to me, him being missing and all." "Percy was a nice guy. Always there for others, even would sacrifice himself for them. He saved me once." I looked at him, hoping he would go on. "It was last summer when I broke my right arm. I was in the medical area that we set up on Olympus-" "Olympus? It's still around?" "Yes. Anyway, I was in the medical area when Percy came up to me. He wasn't looking so good either. I told him I could still fight, with my left arm that is, but he told me not to. He said I was more needed helping those who were injured. And then he was gone." "What would have happened if you fought with your left arm?" "I probably would have died. I wanted to get out there so bad, I was so mad at Kronos for what had happened..." "What happened?" Pollux looked at me straight in the face, his eyes looking like they were about to brim up with tears, but before he could say anything someone interrupted us. "Pollux!" Annabeth stood up from her table and ran over the the edge of the pavilion, where we were standing. "Just who I wanted to see," I heard Pollux mumble to himself. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Annabeth asked him. "I'm still not sure that I should be the one going, Annabeth..." he was rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Annabeth and then sighed, "Almost, Annabeth. I've been helping Ebony-" "How about you finish whatever you need to do and I help Ebony?" "Okay, Annabeth," Pollux gave me see-you-later look and headed back to the cabin. "Come on, Ebony," Annabeth said. "Follow me." We walked over to an empty table, which I found weird with all of these people at the camp. As I sat down, someone set down a cup in front of me and a plate full of some of the best looking food I had seen, which included chocolate-chip pancakes. I looked at Annabeth's place; she had no food. I slowly dung into my pancakes, feeling a little weird with her not eating as well. "Have you had any weird dreams?" "W-what?" I had just almost choaked on my pancake bite. Two days in a row, not cool. "Have you had any weird dreams?" she asked me again. ''What is this girl? Psychic? ''"No," I lied. "Interesting." "Why are you asking?" I said as I took a sip of my drink. Pure water, perfect after nearly dying from choking on my pancake bite. "No reason. Just asking a normal teenage girl a normal question," she smiled, but her grey eyes made me feel like she was scanning me for information. "A normal teenage girl?" I laughed. "That totally describes me." "We all feel that way at first, but we're all the same here. We all act the same way when it comes to this stuff. The weird feeling in the pit of your stomach, the happiness of when you find out your not alone, and the questioning. It's all normal." "It is?" "Yes, everyone has questions. And if you have any, just ask," I knew what she was eluding to. My dreams. She knew and she was trying to trick me into telling. ''No way, girly! '' "Not at the moment. Pollux, Nico, and Rachel so far have answered all of mine," I smiled. "Good..." she seemed to be thinking, not just about what I had just said, but several things at once. I don't know how, but I could feel her mind at work. ''I hope this doesn't happen all the time. It's sort of creepy... '' "Hey, Annabeth," there, like he had materialized out of nowhere, was Nico di Angelo. His hair looking like he had just rolled out of bed, which probably was the case. His deep brown eyes looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "Are you okay, Nico?" He nodded and looked at our table. His eyes grew wide, like he'd seen a... a ghost, which he has most likely seen before. "Why are you guys stitting '''here?" "What's wrong with here?" I asked. Annabeth exchanged a look at Nico, he then sighed and looked at me, "It's nothing." I shot up, but i had no control over it, "Your lying. There's something about this table and you're not telling me what it is." I had no idea if he was even lying. I felt a temble coming from the ground, more like a vibration wave, and I stood up and spout that. Nico looked stunned, and so did Annabeth. Man, do I hate my bluntness... Annabeth looked at Nico with a face that said, "She's more powerful than I thought..." Again? What the heck is wrong with me! Nico turned back to me, "This is the Poseidon table," he said, his brown eyes got a even more tired look, his hand messing with the hilt of his sword, or at least that's what it looked like. I had seen so many since I had come to camp, a day ago. "Is this where Percy Jackson sat?" Annabeth nodded her head. "Oh..." "Nico," Annabeth said as she stood up, "I have some... cabin duties to do. Can you help Ebony more today. Show her the arena, figure out more of her... skills." Inside her head, Annabeth was thinking something else. "Her powers. I need to know-" "Bye, Annabeth," Nico's voice snapped me out of my creepy trance. Annabeth looked at me, she sensed something. "Bye, Nico." "Bye, Annabeth," I said. "Bye," she then left, still looking at me and then quickly turning away. "Let's go to the Big House first," Nico said as he left the pavilion. "The Big House?" I asked. "You'll see!" I quickly ran after the son of Hades. **** As Nico lead me to the Big House, I saw I volleyball net and some kids, and satyrs- satyrs?- playing. "I use to play volleyball," I said. "Really?" Nico looked at me. "Yeah, then I realized that I would start to fit in," I smiled, thinking about everything I did not to. "The truth is that whenever I got mad at the team, well, the ball didn't always land on the ground, if you know what I'm hinting at..." He nodded. "I sort of got kicked out too." Nico got a half smile. After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a huge blue house that looked four stories tall. I stopped breathing. No. "W-what is this place?" I asked, hoping that my voiced didn't sound panicky. "The Big House." This house had been in one of my dreams. I was about five when I saw this building, but it was in flames. Green flames. The sleepy voice had sent me in there, serching for something... "Cool," I said. "Do you want to go sit on the porch?" "Huh?" He wants to sit on the porch with me? "There's some chairs, and stuff on the porch. We could sit there and talk about your powers." "Oh." As we walked up the steps, I kept a look out, in case the place lit while we were talking. "You okay?" Nico asked. Crap... "Fine," I said quickly. "Let's sit down," I then took the seat closest to the steps. "Now," Nico said as he took a seat next to me, "have you ever had any moments where you thought you possibly had powers?" "Well, there was when I was in second grade and my mom and I went to a baseball game. The team my mom didn't like was about to make another player home and when the game, when their player tripped and got out. After that happened, I swear my mom smiled at me." "So, do you think you did that?" "Maybe. My mom smile wasn't a I-am-so-proud smile, I never get those," I looked out at the landscape of the camp. It was so amazing, breathtaking absolutely. "My mom usually acts like I'm, a imposition you know. Whenever she brought up the topic of my dad, she would glare at me, like I was the problem he... He died, that's what she use to tell me anyway. She said that he died in a plane crash a few months after I was born, but I never believed her. I always thought my dad when come back, make us whole again, but he never did. But now I'm here, and I know the truth, and that's what is important." "Do you think your mom knew about your dad?" "I don't know. She's always the person who has secrets, and likes them," I turned back to him, his brown eyes looked like he understood, at least a little bit. "Do you have any other questions?" "Are you okay?" I looked at him for a moment and smiled, "What sort of question is that?" "All this information can sometimes be over loading. I want to know if you're okay, seriously." "I'm a child of a thousand year old dead Greek god who was, I mean is, the god of wine, and I have super human powers. Do think I am okay?" Before he could answer, I stood up, "Let's go check out that arena Annabeth was talking about." We then left the Big House. Thank the gods! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page